Yo Gabba Gabba Meets Blue's Clues Part 2
'Transcript' *Muno: A Clue, A Clue! *Joe: You Think Steve Should Bring His Shoes to College? *Steve: No, I'm Gonna Bring My Shoes. *Plex: No, A Clue! *Brobee: Wow!, There's a Clue! *Toodee: On Those Numbers! *Joe: We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Foofa: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right!, I Get to Use My Notebook for The First Time, So, Numbers, So Let's Draw a Five, A Three, and A Seven, There, We Have Some Numbers. *DJ Lance: So, Our First Clue, Is Numbers. *Joe: What Could Blue Want Steve to Bring to College, With Numbers? *Plex: I Think We Should Count to Ten. *Joe: Maybe. *Steve: But I Think We Better Find Two More Clues. *Joe: Okay! *Brobee: Hi, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: Joe, We Need You to Help Us Get Ready for The Party. *Joe: Oh, Right, Later On, We're Going to Have a Surprise Goodbye Party for Steve. *All: Wow! *Joe: Don't Tell Him, Okay? *Muno: We Promise, Joe. *Mr. Salt: Joe, Come On. *All: Shh! *Steve: Where's Joe? *Toodee: We Don't Know. *Steve: Oh Well, I Guess We'll Just Tell Him, If We Found a Clue. *Blue: (Barks) *Foofa: It Sounds Like Blue, Let's Go. *(Blue Skidooing) *DJ Lance: Wow!, Blue Just Skidooed. *Steve: In the Picture of College, Do You All Wanna See What College is Like? *All: Yeah! *Plex: Let's Go. *Steve: Blue Skidoo, We Can Too! *(All Skidooing) *Brobee: Wow! *Muno: This is Amazing! *DJ Lance: Look at This! *Steve: It's College, Isn't That a Big School. *Foofa: This is Amazing! *Steve: Look at All the Buildings, That's the Library, That's the Door Metory, Where I'll Sleep Every Night, and That's the Cafeteria, Where I'll Eat Breakfast. *Blue: (Barks) *Toodee: Blue Found Another Building. *Plex: Let's Follow Her. *Steve: Oh, This is The Classroom Building. *DJ Lance: Let's Look Inside. *Steve: This is Where I'll Go to Classes, and Learn All Sourts of New Things. *Muno: Let's Look at the Classrooms. *Steve: What Do You Think I'll Learn About in this Classroom? *Foofa: Oh, I Know, Outer Space. *Toodee: That's Right, Foofa. *Steve: Oh, Outer Space, Yeah, Look at The Sun, and The Moon, and The Stars, I Love Outer Space, I'm Taking the Outer Space Class. *Brobee: Let's Look at Other Classes. *Steve: What Do You Think I'll Learn About in this Classroom? *Plex: Music! *DJ Lance: Right, Plex. *Steve: Yeah, Music, Look at All the Musical Instruments, and The Musical Notes On the Board, I Love Music, I'm Taking the Music Class. *Muno: Let's Look at Others. *Steve: Wow!, There are So Many Classes to Learn About in College, Science, Computers, Music, Art. *DJ Lance: You are Great at Looking at Classrooms in College. *Blue: (Barks) *Foofa: Let's Go. *(Blue and All of The Characters Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: Wow!, I'm So Glad You All Had to See College. *Brobee: A Clue, A Clue! *Steve: Oh, You Think, One Day, You All Would Remember Me? *Toodee: Steve, There's A Clue! *Steve: Oh, There's A Clue! *DJ Lance: Hey, Joe! *Joe: You All Found a Clue? *Foofa: Yeah! *Joe: Oh! *Muno: There's A Clue! *Plex: On These Buttons! *Joe: Our Second Clue, Let's Put It In Our Handy-Dandy... *Brobee: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right!, So, Buttons, So We'll Draw The Tops of The Buttons Like This, Lines Down and Around for The Bottom, and Little Lines for The Corners, There, Buttons. *DJ Lance: So Our First Clue, Was Numbers. *Plex: And Now Our Second Clue, Is Buttons. *Joe: So What Could Blue Want Steve to Bring to College, With Numbers and Buttons? *Toodee: Oh, Maybe Steve Can Type to Count the Numbers With Buttons. *Joe: Good Idea! *Steve: But, I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue, Come On. *Mr. Salt: Joe, We Need Your Help Again! *Joe: Oh, We're Almost Ready for Steve's Surprise Party. *Foofa: Yeah! *Joe: I'll Let You All Know It's Time. *Brobee: Okay, Joe. *Steve: Time?, Time for What? *DJ Lance: Steve, It's Time for Mailtime! *Steve: Oh, It's Mailtime. *Muno: Let's Go! *Steve: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *All: MAIL!!! *Mailbox: Hi, Steve, Hi, Characters from Yo Gabba Gabba!, Here's Your Letter. *Plex: Thanks, Mailbox. *Steve: Thanks. *Mailbox: Your Welcome, and I'll See You Later at the Surpri..., Ooh, Uh, Oops! *Steve: At the What? *Mailbox: Oh, Uh, Nothing, Bye, Steve. *Toodee: Bye, Mailbox. *Steve: Bye, We Just Got a Letter. *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, Wonder Who It's From. *DJ Lance: It's a Letter from Our Friends. *Children: Good Luck at College! *Girl: We'll Miss You. *Boy: Don't Forget to Write. *Girl: You're Going to Do Well at College. *Boy: Thanks for Being My Friend. *Girl: Don't Forget Your Handy-Dandy Notebook. *Boy: I Think I Wanna Go to College One Day. *Boy: Bye! *Girl: Bye, Steve! *Boy: I'll Miss You, Steve. *Girl and Boy: (Whispering), Bye, Steve. *Boy: Bye! *Boy: Good Luck! *Children: BYE, STEVE!!! *Steve: Bye! *Brobee: Thanks! *Foofa: That Was a Great Letter! *Steve: You Know, I Think I'm Gonna Take This Letter to College, I'll Go Put It In My Suitcase. *Muno: Hi, Joe, You're Back! *Joe: It's Almost Time for Steve's Surprise Party. *Toodee: Yay! *Joe: Come Look! *All: Wow! *Plex: Good Job, Joe! *Joe: Look at All These Decorations, Look, We Made This Card, and There's Music. *DJ Lance: Can We Hear It? *Joe: Listen! *(Ringing) *Foofa: A Clue, A Clue! *Joe: Yeah, That's Not the Music. *DJ Lance: There's A Clue! *Joe: There's A Clue, On This, Ringing Sound, Listen. *(Ringing) *Brobee: Wow! *Muno: I Guess Our Clue, Is a Ringing Sound. *Joe: We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Plex: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right!, So, A Ringing Sound, Let's Draw Some Curved Lines Like This, To Help Us Think of This Ringing Sound. *Toodee: Do You Know What This Means? *DJ Lance: We Have All Three Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants Steve to Bring to College! *Joe: Where Do We Sit to Figure This Out? *Foofa: The Thinking Chair! *Joe: The Thinking Chair, Yeah, Let's Figure It Out, Then We Can Really Surprise Steve at the Surprise Party. *Brobee: Let's Go! Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas